Diver
Diver (ダイバー, Daibā; Secara harfiah berarti: "Selam"), merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh NICO Touches the Walls, sebagai pembukaan kedelapan untuk Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 180 dan berakhir pada episode 205. Lalu digantikan oleh Lovers. Lirik Rōmaji= Ano suiheisen ga tōzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondan da? Kanashimi nante hakidashite Mae dake mi tereba iin dakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo Hikari o kasuka ni kanji terun da Soko made yuke sō nara Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja Ukabu hōhō mo nai daibā Iki o shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mō nidoto oborenai yo |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Ano suiheisen ga tōzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondan da Kanashimi nante hakidashite Mae dake mi tereba iin dakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo Hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda Soko made yuke sō nara Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa Mogaku gen'ashou no daibā Ikite irun datte tashikametakute Fukai kaitei o mezashite mōichido kokyū o shiyō Atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotte ita Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita Maigo ni natta hakuchō ga Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita Nagusame no yō ni furidashita ame Dake dōyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa Soko made yuke sō kana Omotai ikari o shoikonde Hon'no sukoshi inori o hakidashite Mande aizu no yō ni furidashita ame Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja Ukabu hōhō mo nai daibā Ikite iru n datte tashikametainara sō Fukai kaitei o mezashite mōichido o dake Iki o shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mō nidoto oborenai yo |-| Kanji= あの水平線が遠ざかっていく　 青すぎた空には明日すら描けなくて 息もできないくらい澱んだ人の群れ　 僕はいつからここに潜り込んだんだ? 悲しみなんて吐きだして　 前だけ見てればいいんだっけ それじゃとてもまともでいられない すべてを僕が敵にまわしても　 光をかすかに感じてるんだ そこまで行けそうなら… 息をしたくて　ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの僕じゃ　 浮かぶ方法もないダイバー 生きているんだって　確かめたいならそう 深い海底を目指して　もう一度 息をしてみて ただの幸せに気づいたら　 もう二度と溺れないよ |-| Kanji (Versi Lengkap)= あの水平線が遠ざかっていく　 青すぎた空には明日すら描けなくて 息もできないくらい澱んだ人の群れ　 僕はいつからここに潜り込んだんだ? 悲しみなんて吐きだして　 前だけ見てればいいんだっけ それじゃとてもまともでいられない すべてを僕が敵にまわしても　 光をかすかに感じてるんだ そこまで行けそうなら… 息をしたくて　ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの夜は　 浮かぶ減圧症のダイバー 生きているんだって　確かめたくて 深い海底を目指して　 もう一度呼吸をしよう 頭の中の地図をひっくり返したら　 足りないものだらけで一人怯えたゆうべ 僕は強いんだってずっと思っていた　 誰よりも強いってずっと思っていた 迷子になった白鳥が　 星の夜空に浮かんでいた 慰めのように振りだした雨 だけどどうやら僕らはなれそうもない　 星が星なら僕は僕さ そこまで行けそうかな 重たい碇を背負い込んで　 ほんの少し祈りを描き足して まるで合図のように振りだした雨 息をしたくて　ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの僕じゃ　 浮かぶ方法もないダイバー 生きているんだって　確かめたいならそう 深い海底を目指して　もう一度 息をしてみて ただの幸せに気づいたら　 もう二度と溺れないよ |-| Bahasa Inggris= The horizon is drifting away The sky is too blue to depict tomorrow on A group of stagnated people struggling to breathe Since when did I crawl under here? I’ll spill out my sadness Wouldn’t I be better off only looking forward? Well then I guess I can’t take the lead Even if I turn everything around to be my enemy, I will still feel a dim light If I’m going to go that far, then… I want to breathe, it’s painful here Me, looking up into the darkness, a diver without a way to float If you want proof that you’re alive Let’s head down to the bottom of the ocean one more time I want to try to breathe If I could just sense a bit of happiness, I would never drown again |-| Bahasa Inggris (Versi Lengkap)= The horizon is drifting away The sky is too blue to depict tomorrow on A group of stagnated people struggling to breathe Since when did I crawl under here? I’ll spill out my sadness Wouldn’t I be better off only looking forward? Well then I guess I can’t take the lead Even if I turn everything around to be my enemy, I will still feel a dim light If I’m going to go that far, then… I want to breathe, it’s painful here The night you look up at darkness A floating diver with decompression sickness Wanting to confirm that I'm alive Let’s take one more breath, heading down to the bottom of the ocean I turn the map over in my head, The night when I was all alone and frightened by the things I lack I always thought I was strong, Always thought I was stronger than anyone else A lost swan was floating in the starry night sky It started to rain lullingly But it seems we can't become so Just as stars are stars, I’m just me Can I go that far… With a heavy anchor on my back And a picture of prayers as a little extra It started to rain as if giving me a cue I want to breathe, it’s painful here Me, looking up into the darkness, a diver without a way to float If you want proof that you’re alive Let’s head down to the bottom of the ocean one more time I want to try to breathe If I could just sense a bit of happiness, I would never drown again Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Tobi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Sasuke Uchiha * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Shikamaru Nara * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Iruka Umino * Might Guy * Rock Lee Trivia * Ini adalah lagu kedua yang dibawakan oleh NICO Touches the Walls dan digunakan dalam media Naruto, yang pertama adalah "Broken Youth". * Pembukaan ini, Tomei datta Sekai dan Assault Rock adalah satu-satunya pembukaan Naruto yang memiliki logo pembukaan ditempatkan di akhir. * Pusaran air di mana Sasuke terkandung dekat akhir pembukaan menyerupai topeng Tobi, pada saat itu di anime. Kategori:Lagu en:Diver es:Diver